gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Easy as Can Be
|location = Brucie's Executive Lifestyle Autos, BOABO |target = Oracle |fail = Wasted Oracle destroyed |reward = $3,500 |unlocks = Out of the Closet (Only if Roman's Sorrow is completed) |unlockedby = Search and Delete |todo = Go to Yorktown Ave. Walk around and get the car. Get the car back to Brucie's lockup. }} Easy as Can Be is a mission for Brucie Kibbutz in Grand Theft Auto IV. Brucie tells Niko that Lyle Rivas left his car in an alley and it's worth stealing. Overview Brucie wants Niko to steal the car that belonged to Lyle Rivas, Niko asks if there will be any problem, but Brucie says that it will be "easy as can be". Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go to Yorktown Ave. *Walk round and get the car. *Drive to Brucie's lockup. Walkthrough Head over to the location indicated to find Lyle's Oracle in a nearby lot. Once the player get in, some thugs will pull up on every side and start shooting at Niko. One car is behind, one is down the alley on the right side, and another is at the end of the alley in front of Lyle's car. One option is driving to Brucie's at a high speed. As soon as the player drive off, two cars will drive after him and attack with firearms. Drive as quickly and evasively as possible. A better option is, if the player has a gun (especially an SMG or Micro-SMG), is to eliminate the enemies. Aim from inside the vehicle and shoot them. Also, if the player have unlocked Grenades, use them; they are very good weapons. Molotov Cocktails are also useful for flattening the enemies' tires, which makes it harder for them to chase Niko. Try to minimize exposure to enemy fire, and watch for cops. The player can also get out of the car to fight, but he will fail if he move too far from it. If the player already are a friend of Dwayne with higher than 75% like, call the backups go with him will make this mission be a piece of cake. Video Walkthrough Afterwards Niko will call Brucie confirming completion. Brucie will say that he should have fought the people after the car. Brucie will give Niko a text message informing him to check his e-mails for extra work. Reward The reward is $3500, the mission Out of the Closet is unlocked. Trivia *During the opening cutscene, if the player has subtitles turned on, the player can see Brucie is working out, but Brucie doesn't count 34. *If the player parks the car in Brucie's Garage in a backward position, it will be in the opposite position in the final cutscene of the mission. *The thugs will also spawn if the player rams Lyle's Oracle with another car. They will still say Niko is trying to take the Oracle, even though in context this makes no sense. *Sometimes, the end cutscene will glitch, making Niko walk too slow for him to leave the auto shop. To skip the cutscene, the player can just press SPACE on the PC version to speed up. *If the car explodes while it is in the cutscene, Niko will survive, although the mechanic will not. The mission will fail, but unlike above, the shop door will still be open, allowing Niko to leave. *If the player parks the car near Brucie's Garage without damaging it too much and driving it into the yellow marker, there will be a given chance that the player is able to go into the garage interior. *When Niko leaves with Lyle's car and turns left, there will always be motorcyclist driving by. *If you destroy the Oracle, Brucie will comment that Niko "should have seen that jumped up punk driving around" in the car and that "at least he won't be driving it no more". Navigation }} es:Easy as Can Be pl:Easy as Can Be Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA IV